


Marvel Requested Prompts, Bingo Cards, Oneshots, etc

by GalaxyTheWorst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo Cards, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Might become a series, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Requests, Torture, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTheWorst/pseuds/GalaxyTheWorst
Summary: A little haven for all my Marvel-related requested prompts, challenges, Bingo Cards, Drawings, etc.Rules and more info inside.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Comments: 2





	Marvel Requested Prompts, Bingo Cards, Oneshots, etc

A few things before you start requesting:

1\. I'll be doing almost any AU, character, relationship, challenge, prompt, bingo card, drawings and other requests here in a separate book, because there's always a chance that I'd make them into a full-on series.

2\. I might not do some of the requests if I don't like them or if I don't feel like it, I'll let you know if I won't be doing them.

3\. I'm very busy, so the requests might take a while.

4\. I'll be putting the tags for the requests here as well.

5\. Last but not least, I WILL be doing smuts, but don't expect them to be good since it'd be my first time writing them.

Can't wait to see your requests in the comments!


End file.
